The Scientist
by The-Vampire-MCR
Summary: quisiera regresar al comienzo, ¿por que nadie me dijo que seria asi de dificil perder ala persona amada?-songfic de la cancion de Coldplay.


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

"_**The Scientist"**_

"Pov. Sasuke"

_Come up to meet you,  
Tell you I'm sorry  
I don't know how lovely you are_

Llegue a konoha con la única idea de volver a verte y ahora que estoy frente a ti, siento como mi mundo que acabo de construir se cae en pedazos

-Perdoname…no llegue a tiempo -menciono con un nudo en la garganta al ver su cuerpo inerte y sus brazos con cortadas. La abrazo y siento como las lagrimas se juntan en mis ojos- aun en este estado eres encantadora….¿Porque lo hiciste?

_I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

-Vine a konoha para decirte lo que siento, para decirte que te necesito a mi lado, que me fui a buscar mi venganza -mi voz se va quebrando mas con cada palabra -pero regrese por ti y que no me quería separar de ti

_Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start_

-si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo, me dirías lo que sentías lo que ocultabas de los demas, y preguntarme tus dudas -pequeñas lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos- y comenzar una nueva vida….

_Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

-de pequeños siempre era igual tu ibas tras de mi a pesar de que yo te rechazaba, era como correr en círculos y en las mañanas en la academia a pesar de que las otras chicas trataban de acercarse a mi haciendo una larga fila, tu te formabas para decir un hola…éramos tan distintos

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

Nunca me imagine lo que seria perder a un ser que amas, lo viví hace años con mi clan pero esto es diferente…

-nadie dijo que era fácil pasar por esto. No me quiero separar de tu lado otra vez…Nadie dijo que era fácil verte en ese estado ¿Por que nunca nadie dijo que seria así de difícil? -Le pregunto al viento mientras gruesas lagrimas mojan mis mejillas - quiero volver a estar contigo

_I was just guessing  
__At numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart_

-cuando me fui no pensaba en nada ni en nadie, solo imaginaba que haría para matar a itachi, mientras te separaba de mi, como si de puzzles se tratara

_Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart_

Trato de darte chakra mió sabiendo que ya no tienes salvación, ya estas desangrada eso es lo que grita la ciencia, pero es aun mas ruidoso mi corazón

_Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start_

-deseo que estés viva, para que me digas "te amo"… para frecuentarnos toda la vida-suelto entre sollozos- quisiera comenzar de nuevo

_Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

-Siento que la vida corre en circulos, pierdo a mi familia y ahora te pierdo a ti, quiero comenzar cuando los tenia a todos

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

-no es facil esto, no me quiero separar de ti, nadie dijo que seria facil ¿!Por que nadie dijo que seria asi de difícil!?-dejo de llorar mientras agarro un kunai- ire a ese lugar al que todos le dice "paraíso" y comenzare desde el principio- inserto en mi pecho ese arma para pocos segundos después morir

**_Fin_**

**_By:_**

**The-Vampire-MCR**

**

* * *

**

**holaa! aqui estoy subiendo este songfic me gusta mucho la cancion y decidi acer un fic de esa cancion y lo empeze esta tarde con ayuda de marce yo lo iba a hacer diferente, asi como en el video pero ella me ayudo y creo que quedo mejor asi jeje, se preguntaran por que me gustan los de tragedia verdad? pero la verdad esque no me gustan mucho esos, yo adoro los de romance! nada mas que escribo asi cuando estoy triste y estaba triste por mi nena que se abia quedado en mi casa y mañana regresa su mama y ni me despedi de ella [que aora esta en casa de mi otra tia] la vi llorando gritando "polla polla" por mi nombre que me llamo paola ^^ pero ustedes mejor diganme misora, pero si la extraño u_U.**

**bueno este fic se izo con ayuda de marci y yaz! ^^ ellaz me apoyan kuando eskribo.**

**Im Not Okay (I Promise)**


End file.
